


Easy On The Eyes

by IceboundStar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, One Shot, Tumblr request, descriptive blanks, name blanks, very slight nsfw part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: Ezio goes to your art school to ask you for your help on a mission, and finds you posing for a class. This was originally a request that was made to a friend of mine on Tumblr, who then passed it over to me :)
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Easy On The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <3

As Ezio drove himself to the art school you worked at, his mind was focused on details of an upcoming mission he had been given. The council had given him permission to choose his partner for said mission and since the location was an art gallery that was hosting a party of sorts, he had decided to ask if you would like to go with him. You were the only person he knew that had any sort of art knowledge, and Ezio really hoped that you would say yes to going with him.

“It's a good excuse to spend some time with her,” he said to himself as he pulled his car into a parking space next to the schools building. If Ezio was completely honest with himself, it was a few months ago that he realised that he was slowly becoming enamored with you. Getting out of his car and making sure it was locked behind him, he made his way to the front of the building and through the large double doors. Pausing for a few moments in the lobby, he briefly glanced at the various paintings and décor on the walls before he walked a few steps to the front desk.

“Excuse me,” he said to a middle aged man who was typing away on a computer. The man turned to him with a friendly smile on his face.

“How may I help you?”

“I was wondering,” Ezio began. “If it would be possible to find out where (Y/N) (L/N) is? She is a model here and I'd like to speak to her.”

“Certainly. Just a moment.”

He turned to a different computer and typed for a few seconds, then glanced briefly at a clock that hung on a nearby wall.

“According to her schedule, miss (L/N) should be on the fifth floor in room 504. The lifts are just to your right.”

“Grazie mille,” Ezio replied as he turned away and walked to the lifts. Pushing the call button, his thoughts drifted back to the time when he finally realised he was in love with you. Hearing the lift doors open, he stepped inside and pushed the button for the fifth floor. As the lift doors closed, he thought back to the time when he had seen you with a male friend who was laughing and joking with you. Ezio remembered how your friend had made you smile, and recalled the feeling of jealousy that had cropped up in his chest. Even after you had told him that you were just friends with this person, he found himself wanting to be the only man that could make you smile like that.

“Ding!”

The loud ding brought him back down to earth with a start, and he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Shaking his head free of those thoughts, Ezio stepped out into the corridor and started looking for the room where you were supposed to be. Coming to a stop outside room 504, he saw that the interior blinds that covered the door had been closed and he could hear voices coming from inside. Figuring that he shouldn't be rude and barge in, he knocked on the door twice.

“Come in?” came a voice from the other side of the door.

Taking the door handle in his hand, he pushed the door open slightly and peered around it.

“I'm sorry for interrupting but is (Y/N) here? I need to talk to her for a few minutes.”

The woman who was stood in the middle of the room, was standing quietly in a pose that Ezio would have called serene turned when she heard his voice. 

“Ezio?”

His head turned automatically to where your voice had come from, and his breath hitched slightly as he took in how you looked. You were dressed in an white Greek historical dress that was tied in a knot behind your head, and its hemline reached halfway down your thighs. Just as he realised he was at the right angle where the side of your breast was visible, Ezio realised that he had been staring and cleared his throat awkwardly when a few people in the room chuckled.

“I um.. I need to ask you something if you've got a few minutes?”

“Sure,” you replied as a slight blush rose to your cheeks. “This class has finished now, so give me a few minutes to change and I'll meet you in the hall.”

Ezio nodded and retreated back into the hall, closing the door quietly behind him. He then leaned back against the wall and mentally slapped himself for staring, and hoped you weren't too embarrassed for how long he had been admiring you. A few minutes had passed by when members of the class finally began to walk out of the room, and they all acknowledged him with polite but knowing smiles. Ezio nodded to them as they passed by and a few minutes afterwards, you emerged through the door now dressed in a simple white long sleeved shirt with black leggings and a pair of converse in your favourite colour on your feet. 

“So Ezio,” you began as you tried to will away the blush on your cheeks. “ What did you need?”

“I was hoping for your help with a mission,” he said while watching you adjust your hidden blade under your sleeve. You looked up to him with a look of surprise mixed with curiosity.

“Of course. What's the mission?”

He explained the mission to you as you both made your way to the lift and you accepted his offer, making sure to express that you thought it may be a good idea to tell the council that he had chosen his partner. Stepping into the lift with Ezio, you pushed the button for the ground floor and turned to him with a questioning look when he put his hand on your shoulder.

“If you don't mind me saying (Y/N), you were rather easy on the eyes in that dress bella mio.”

You felt your cheeks heat up as he said this.

“Thank you Ezio. And if I can say so as well,” you replied as you took his hand into yours. “You're not so bad either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie Mille - Thank you very much
> 
> Bella Mio - My beautiful


End file.
